Hitachiin with a Side of Twister
by KounetsuDeb
Summary: Hikaru owed so much to his younger brother Kaoru, what better way to do it then to give him the one he desires most? SLASH! Kaoru/Harry
1. Chapter 1

**Di****sclaimer**: Once again, I do NOT own anything in this story. The only things belonging to me OUTSIDE of this story are my laptop and this half eaten rice cake.

**Author's note**: I decided to make an attempt at Kaoru/Harry this time, and personally I think it's adorable! Hopefully everyone will agree. This is definitely already, and will be much longer than my Kyouya paring… I may go back and do more to that later. For now though, please enjoy!

* * *

Really… This couldn't be happening could it? Something so simple, turning and twisting into a chaotic mess that definitely was out of the age range listed on that innocent looking box. Whoever decided this game was rated ages '6 and up' really, REALLY did not know the Hitachiin brothers, this was Hikaru's fault, he had to be up to something. Really? Honestly? Who else but him would come up with playing Twister in nothing but their swim trunks?

"Right foot, green!" Hikaru nearly crowed as a large grin threatened to split his face in two, finally after so much plotting he had a way to help his 'slightly' younger brother who had done so much for him. His noble sacrifice, stepping aside so that Hikaru could even have a chance at Haruhi's affections had not been forgotten. Sure Hikaru came off as brazen, and more than a little selfish, but his own self-serving ways could take a break with Kaoru was around. Providence had caused the young Potter heir to be in their home that weekend, and who was he a mere mortal to argue with the Gods decree?

Hikaru was going to land Kaoru a boyfriend this weekend, one that was apparently much more flexible than he had ever realized apparently. He would really have to try his best to remember to thank Sirius-san on Monday for all his help.

* * *

Thursday had started like a normal day, well really as normal as anything could possibly get at the elite Ouran Academy, classes went by with hardly a fuss. Most students returned to their beautiful homes while others remained behind, forming into the small groups that were their clubs. Hikaru sat next to his brother, laughing loudly over a joke that was hardly entertaining coming from one of their guests. He bowed his head in an exaggerated attempt to calm himself before seemingly looking up at his 'beloved' Kaoru with half lidded eyes; really the girls had no idea he was looking beyond his younger brother's shoulder, eyes landing on the clueless young woman who held his heart in those tiny pale hands of hers. Haruhi was truly fascinating, mesmerizing in fact, he watched as nimble fingers brought a bite of creamy cheesecake to those soft baby pink lips and he… Quickly, very quickly, dropped that train of thought.

A few soft knocks echoed against the rich wood of the main door of the music room, before opening after a polite wait and revealing the young man that stood behind it. Potter Harry had transferred to Ouran Academy only a few months ago, having packed up his life completely to settle in Japan to be near his remaining family member; Ryoji "Ranka" Fujioka. From Hikaru's limited understanding of the situation, Ryoji had been adopted as a young child by the Evans family and lived with them until the age of 16. He had then left behind his adoptive parents and two younger sisters (Petunia age 10, and Lily just on the cusp of turning 9) to return to his roots and Japan. Ryoji had attempted to remain in touch with his family but, the distance, establishing himself in a new country, finding love in the beautiful Kotoko, had driven the two groups far apart from one another. Ryoji had last seen his youngest sister Lily on his wedding day; she had been the only member of his European family to make the journey out to Japan. Lily and Kotoko had gotten along amazingly, especially when they had the opportunity to compare love interests (well, as much of a love interest Lily could have at age 12). Ryoji nearly cried when his dear sister got on the plane back to England, he did cry years later when he received a cold and impersonal letter from Petunia about the deaths of both his adoptive parents, as well as the more recent deaths of Lily and her husband James.

Apparently in the letter Petunia-san forgot to mention the existence of his nephew Harry, the only child of his beloved baby sister. Ranka (as he was well established in this name) only learned about his nephew after Harry had found some of his mother's old letters and took the chance in writing his estranged uncle. Both Ranka and Haruhi were delighted in finding out about their unknown relative, and quickly scrimped and scraped a ticket to Japan for Harry to come and visit. Haruhi and Harry had hit it off immediately, even with growing up on two complete different sides of the world they seemed to have so much in common. Upon learning of Harry's inherited wealth from his father (as well as his GPA from a secretive boarding school for the elite in Scotland), Ranka quickly ran out and enrolled his nephew in the same school his daughter was attending; bringing us back to where we are now.

"Haruhi? May I talk to you when your club is done for the evening?" Harry asked politely, his soft British accent caressing the Japanese language in a way that quite frankly, should have been very much illegal. He looked around the room at the young women that seemed to be eyeing his athletic form in a hungry manner. When Harry had been introduced for the first time to the Host Club, Tamaki had set upon him immediately; holding the young Brit to his chest tightly declaring he had found the newest host! Apparently he felt that Harry Potter-san was perfect for the 'shy type' seeking customers, one that the young women could nurture! He was turned down flat. Harry did become a regular visitor to the club though, taking the time to continue learning about his cousin and spending time with her. He came so often that customers began speculating he had a 'forbidden love' relationship with his slightly younger cousin, this was met with coos and cries of 'MOE!' until Renge appeared with the suggestion that perhaps Harry was more of Mori's type.

Hikaru had laughed quite loudly at this, taking in the shock painted on most of the faces in the room, as well as the barest hint of a blush that showed on the Morinozuka's cheeks. He had turned to his brother to share in the fun, still cackling until he saw his brother's response to Renge's words. Kaoru was staring down at the table of elegant cherry would, digging his fingers into the material and scaring it with his nails. His brother's face was hidden by his hair, but in the reflection of his cup of instant coffee – he was upset. A heavy frown covered Kaoru's face that almost seemed to twitch in an attempt try and stop the negative response. His cheeks were pale, as all blood had left them and retreated inwards, but his eyes – they glowed. Such a mixture of emotion really couldn't be possible surely? The anger, jealousy, longing, guilt, hopelessness, desire, and so many others that he couldn't define seemed to burn a hole into the table, Hikaru was confused for a moment before he finally understood. Kaoru had a crush on Harry! So many simple things seemed to click together in his mind, focusing so strongly on those memories and his response to them; the rest of the hour seemed to pass in a matter of seconds until only the Hosts and Harry-sempai remained.

* * *

"What's going on Harry-chan? Is something wrong? I knew you shouldn't have stopped living with Ranka-san and Haruhi-chan! You're afraid of the dark and being alone! Do you need to hold Bun-Bun?" Hani all but pushed the stuffed rabbit into the young man's arms, which held the rabbit carefully to not damage the gift.

"No, no Hani-sempai. That's not it at all. I loved living with 'Aunt' Ranka and Haruhi; I just wanted to ask Haruhi a favor." Harry-kun had moved out of the small apartment a few weeks earlier, into his own small but very beautiful home a few blocks away from the main entrance to Ouran. He hadn't minded the close-quarters with his family, but really he didn't want to put them out anymore than he already had. Ranka had been distraught, but easily subdued when he was handed a key to the house and encouraged to drop in whenever he wanted.

"I'm sure you all as well Haruhi knows my godfather has been in town for the past few days and well… He pretty much destroyed my house." Harry blushed and rubbed the back of his head, looking to the side as he quickly rambled on. "Not that he did it on purpose, it was pretty much one big accident that lead to even more accidents. Right now the house isn't livable, and I was hoping I could stay with Haruhi for a few days while those problems are fixed."

"I'm sorry Harry, but dad and I won't be home for awhile. With tomorrow being the start of the weekend dad is going on a trip – with Sirius-san remember? And since they were going to be gone I was going to go with Mei and stay with Misuzu-san at the pension in Karuizawa… although, I suppose you could come with us if you like." Haruhi quickly added with a smile towards her slightly dejected cousin.

"Harry-kun can stay with us!" Hikaru nearly shouted, moving quickly towards his sempai before wrapping an arm around his shoulder. Looking out of the corner of his eye he saw Hani-sempai giving a pout in Mori's direction, and Kaoru had jerked to look at him with wide disbelieving eyes. "I mean it'll just be for the weekend and I know how much Okaa-san has wanted Harry to come around again. Kaoru and I would make sure he wouldn't need to worry about a thing!"

"I-If you're sure it wouldn't be a problem Hikaru-kun, then I suppose its alright." Harry mumbled dubiously, cautious of whatever the elder Hitachiin was plotting. While most missed it, Hikaru caught the glance that Harry sent in Kaoru's direction; it was, dare he say it… almost hopeful. Hikaru couldn't wait until tomorrow night!

* * *

**Author's Note**: So here is the first part of 'Hitachiin with a Side of Twister', should I continue? Should I continue to let the Hosts one by one take their lust and love on Harry? If I keep up with the Ouran cast… I'm entertaining the idea of using Nekozawa next. Please read and review. Let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: Once again, Harry Potter and the amazing Ouran High School Host Club do not belong to me. Sadly, they never will.

* * *

"Are you sure you still want to go through with this? Mei and I really wouldn't mind your company at all." Haruhi leaned towards her cousin as they walked down one of the many large hallways in Ouran, making their way to where the Hitachiin brothers would be waiting to take Harry to their manor. She chuckled at her cousin's expense as a blatant shudder went through his body, really Mei was quite nice, but far too bold (and of the wrong gender) for Harry's taste.

"I'm sure I'll be fine Haruhi-chan, though… just in case. Leave on your cell phone okay?" He chuckled and gave a small grin at the thought. "Dare I say it, but what's the worst that could hap-." Harry snorted in laughter as Haruhi's hand slapped gently over his lips and muffled the rest of the sentence. Who knew that Haruhi could be superstitious?

* * *

"Hikaru, don't try to fool me. What are you up to?" Kaoru glanced out of the corner of his eye towards his twin. Ever since yesterday Hikaru had been acting just plain _weird_, he was plotting and planning for this weekend, and wouldn't let Kaoru have any idea of what was going on. Kaoru couldn't really put it into words on how he felt about Harry-kun coming to spend the weekend with them; he was excited to get Harry alone for an extended period of time away from the other hosts, anxious and feeling just a little guilty at the butterflies that seemed to fill his stomach at the thought of the raven haired teen. Really it had not been too long at all since he gave up on his crush on Haruhi, was he really so fickle to change his crush that quickly? Giving a firm shake of the head he sighed and tossed that thought away, things were different with Harry. Yes, he still cared for Haruhi deeply… He just couldn't picture things lasting long in the romantic sense. Perhaps he confused his love of a dear and close friend, with the love of a potential… boyfriend. Boyfriend, it was a nice dream that he held onto in private. Kaoru had no idea if Harry even liked boys in that way, he couldn't even bear to think of the heartbreak he would feel if he didn't.

"You're worrying to much Kaoru, Harry needed a place to stay. Just imagine how boring things would be if he had to stay with any of the others. We're the best ones to make sure the weekend is enjoyable." Hikaru looked away from his brother as he lied through his teeth. It was so easy to read Kaoru if he was aware enough of what to look for. Really, his brother seemed to have no idea of how wonderful he was! Harry was damn lucky that Kaoru was interested in him; Hikaru liked the guy but would have no qualms about breaking him in two if he hurt Kaoru. He looked up again with a sigh, seeing his brother about to speak again when he was saved by the sight of Harry. He needed to hurry the two home, it would be awkward if either Kaoru or Harry figured out what was going on while on the car ride.

* * *

Kaoru let a faint sigh escape his lips as he leaned back into the elegant black leather seats of his family's limo, lifting a hand to rub his eye he then turned to look at their guest. Harry was beautiful, leaning against the window and looking out on the streets as they slowly made their way to the Hitachiin home; the sunlight coming through the tinted glass seemed to almost make his hair glow, bringing out an almost blue tint to his dark hair. He didn't remember when he started to notice the young Potter heir, all he knew was that he had fallen hard and had no intention of getting back up again. Kaoru let his eyes trail back to his brother and bit his lip to prevent a hard frown, he was suspicious of Hikaru. He still liked Haruhi right? He and Hikaru may still be a lot alike but there is no way that he liked Harry as well. Was that it? Was Hikaru's love for Haruhi not as strong as he thought? What if… What if Hikaru liked Harry and was just trying to use this weekend to get close to him? No, he loved his brother but he wouldn't allow it. Hikaru chose Haruhi; just because Harry came along he wasn't allowed to change his mind. Hikaru and Kaoru may have shared many things over the years, but Harry Potter was NOT going to be one of them.

* * *

"Hikaru! Kaoru darling! You finally made it!" Harry looked up at the sweet alto tone of voice coming from the Hitachiin mother. Yuzuha Hitachiin was beautiful, standing at the top of the stairs in an elegant three piece dress suit. Harry bit back a light blush as she looked up at her, he could admire the female form easily… especially when she looked so much like his current crush. Walking up the stairs in between the Hitachiin twins he approached their mother and gave a small bow, only to be pulled out of it and into a deep hug. "Oh Harry-kun no need to be so formal! It's so good to finally meet you! I have heard so much about you from my boys, you really are as adorable as they said."

"Thank you for letting me stay in your home Hita-Yuzuha-san," Harry did blush truly, he didn't know quite what to make of the order from Yuzuha mid-sentence to call her by her first name. "I appreciate it and hope it won't be too much of an inconvenience."

"Not at all dear, I've met your Sirius before. I understand he can be a handful. In fact, I'm supposed to be meeting him and Ranka-chan later this evening. Don't you think they're an adorable couple?" Yuzuha nearly glowed as she looked at the green-eyed young man. She was so very pleased that she was getting to know both Ranka and Sirius, after all they were all going to be in-laws together one day! She knew one of her boys was interested in Haruhi, just as another was interested in the young man in front of her. Now if she could just remember which one liked which… "Now don't let these two boss you around too much, I'll be back later this evening." Yuzuha quickly headed towards the now empty car, her husband (when did he get here?) following behind her.

The three young men stood there for a long moment, staring blankly before turning to each other and shrugging, heading inside the mansion.

* * *

"This is where you'll be spending the night Harry-kun, now your room is just across the hall from mine, and Kaoru's is right to it if you need anything." Hikaru grinned, tilting his head to look back at Harry who was walking behind him. "Do you need time to freshen up? Or you can just leave your bags there, the maids will take care of them."

"I'll be fine, whatever you guys give me will be no problem." Harry said almost too quickly, he had encountered the twin maids that worked for the Hitachiin family before, and they, like almost all women, scared him. He opened the bedroom door and nearly blanched at the size and decadence of it, really...he shouldn't have been too surprised.

"Well then let's hurry up! Dinner won't be anything fancy since it's just the three of us, right Kaoru?" Hikaru glanced at his brother and frowned when the response he was expecting was too late in coming. Had he misunderstood? Was Kaoru not happy that Harry was there with them? Sometimes doing things for others was just plain hard. "Come on you two! I asked the maids to set everything up."

Hikaru had moved away from Kaoru and Harry further down the hall towards a large pair of doors, opening them to show what would pass as a large, ornate rec-room. There was a large LCD flatscreen TV that had a mountain of videogames and DVDs all for their use. Different games (including an air-hockey table and pool table) littered the room, and near the middle was a large table covered with a traditional teen fare of pizza, sodas, chips, and other non-healthy snacks. Harry was pretty sure however, that most of those items were _not_ picked up at your local commoner grocery store.

"I was thinking maybe we could all eat and then play video games! Kaoru and I are the best, but we might help you out a bit Harry-kun." Hikaru chuckled, moving towards the table and quickly grabbing a tangerine soda.

"Umm… Hikaru? You remember what happened last time I touched an electronic right?" Harry spoke hesitantly, eyeing one of the game controllers with a bit of trepidation. Last time Harry had attempted to use one of the school's many terminals, it had sparked and caught flame in less than three minutes. The flames, while small had set off the school's brand new high grade fire system, causing many students to panic (quite a surprising number had fainted), and caused untold damage to a large portion of the second library. "Perhaps pool though? I haven't played that in awhile."

* * *

Hikaru could barely contain his grin as he flipped off the lights in his bedroom, slipping out of his t-shirt he let it fall to the floor before climbing under the coverlet. Who knew that tonight would start off so well? It was just plain…well adorable watching the little dance Harry and his twin seemed to be doing around each other, Kaoru looked like a blushing tomato for the whole evening. The incidents were small, but oh the results were so much bigger! He could vividly recall the first blush started with Harry, Kaoru had a little bit of pizza sauce at the corner of his mouth and licked it off without paying much attention at all. Harry-kun looked dumbstruck, all he could do was stare wide eyed as the blush seemed to creep up his neck. This blush was only topped later by Kaoru, Hikaru snickered as he remembered. He had just gotten off the phone with Tono, who had called in a panic (having clearly forgotten where Haruhi was going) and when he turned around he noticed Kaoru standing almost frozen, his head tilted minutely to the side and just a tiny bit of drool escaping his lips. Hikaru had quickly tilted his head in the same manner, trying to figure out the cause and nearly burst out laughing. He, unlike his brother only preferred women but he could admit that Harry Potter really did have a great looking ass. Maybe he could talk his mom into putting Harry in leather? Hikaru would bet everything he owned that Kaoru would love that.

As Hikaru pulled the sheets up over himself he let one last thought enter his mind before he dozed off. This truly would be one weekend to remember.

* * *

**Author's note:** Well there we are, chapter number two is done! Really I had only planned on this being a two-shot story, but apparently the twins and Harry couldn't handle that. I'm not sure if this will be another 1 or 2 chapters, but it won't be any more than that.

I really love the reviews everyone has been giving me! A lot of your ideas are great, I'll admit…most will not be going into this particular story, but they would go great in the Harry/Tamaki, or the Harry/Nekozawa. So by the way, make sure to visit my poll to vote for what you want next!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything related to OHSHC, or the lovely HP collection.

**Author's note**: Woohoo! The last chapter of 'Hitachiin with a Side of Twister' is finally up! I had a blast writing it, and reading all the positive responses you all have given me.

I want to thank my lovely beta (Stalker of Stories) again for taking the time out of her life to actually look these over for me. Anyone who enjoys my stories really should go check hers out if they haven't already.

* * *

Waking up Saturday morning it took Harry a moment to remember where exactly he was. He looked around the European style bedroom admiring the hard oak king-sized bed he spent the night in. While he didn't need a bed of that size, having the space to roll around in was amazing... maybe he should look into getting one of his own. The feather down mattress and pillows made it feel like he had sunk into one of the Weasley brother's Floating Pastries (guaranteed to make you light as a feather!).

Slowly Harry made his way off of the bed and towards the bathroom, rubbing sleepily at his eyes as he went. Picking up his duffle bag he closed the door behind him, and turned to look around the new room. The bathroom looked like it had been stolen right out the times of the Roman Empire. Marble seemed to cover everything; the floor, walls, ceiling, counters, bathtub... you name it, it had marble. Heading to the glass enclosed shower Harry stripped off his pajamas before stepping inside. He was in the shower for no more than 15 minutes, knowing that if he stayed in any longer he would fall back asleep.

Reaching blindly for a towel he wiped off his face before wrapping the thick cloth around his waist. He went for the duffle bag and frowned, noticing for the first time how in incredibly light it was. Peeking inside the bag he discovered the cause, it had been emptied out. Most likely it had happened the night before by the maid twins while he was being distracted by Hikaru and Kaoru. Stopping himself before he went off on that tangent he stepped back into the bedroom with the purpose of finding his hidden clothes. After checking two of the closets and one of the dressers Harry froze midstep as he heard a knock coming from the door.

* * *

"Harry-kun are you up? Breakfast should be ready soo-" Kaoru peeked his head in the door after getting no reply to his knocking on the bedroom door. It was pretty late in the morning already, even Hikaru was already awake, and he had headed downstairs towards the dining room after casually mentioning over his shoulder that Kaoru should go check on Harry.

After looking in the bedroom though, Kaoru couldn't decide if he should have really waited for Harry's response or not. Harry stood in the middle of the bedroom, wearing nothing but a navy blue towel. Most of his body had dried, but his hair was still dripping wet, causing heavy drops of water to fall to Harry's shoulders and cascade down the front of his body, showing off the toned chest and stomach as well as the very light trail of hairs that started just below his belly button. There was one particular drop that seemed to curve around Harry's right nipple before sliding down that long golden toned stomach until...STOP! MAYDAY MAYDAY! Kaoru blushed a deep shade of red, turning away from the slightly older teen in an attempt to bring himself back under control.

"Sorry Kaoru, I'm just trying to figure out where my clothes were hidden," Harry blushed, his hand gripping the towel as if it were a life line. It was his only option since he really couldn't go crawl off and find a hole to die in. He looked around frantically, his eyes landing on a small dresser off in the corner he hadn't noticed until now. Pulling it open he found his clothes folded, pressed, and he was pretty sure they had been re-washed as well. "Oh...well I guess I found them."

"Well, umm... I'm going to go wait out in the hall then, alright?" Without waiting for a reply, Kaoru hurried out of the room and quickly slammed the door behind him. Leaning against the wall he tried to catch his breath, not realizing he probably just caused more harm then good in that one action.

* * *

Hikaru was sitting down at the table drinking from a glass of orange juice when his twin and Harry-kun walked into the room. Noticing the concerned look on Kaoru's face and the slightly upset one on Harry's, he sighed deeply. Really these two were starting to look impossible, what on earth had happened in such a small amount of time that had both boys looking like they just wanted to run far, far away. He watched as Kaoru came to sit at his left and Harry at his right. Both quietly serving themselves breakfast before diligently eating it, their eyes almost never leaving their individual plates unless it was to sneak glances at each other that neither one saw the other make. Hikaru thought he had made some real progress last night, but he was coming to realize that every step forward caused two steps to be taken back with these two around. It was time for some drastic measures, all that was needed was needed was a little back-up.

Almost if on cue Yuzuha Hitachiin stepped into the room with her husband and personal assistant behind her. She looked over to her sons with a fond smile, before glancing back at her PA.

"What do you think, Toshinko? Isn't he adorable?" Yuzuha moved quickly behind Harry's chair, gently cupping his chin and tilting his head upwards. Blushing brightly at the attention Harry brought his napkin to his lips and wiped off any invisible traces of food before Yuzuha spoke again. "Don't you think he would be the perfect model for our winter collection? All those cool colors; blues, blacks, greens, deep reds…They would look gorgeous on his skin! It's so smooth."

"Oh yes Hitachiin-san! Or even some of the collection available now! I think we have some of the new jeans in his size here at the house." The young woman eyed Harry in what could be described as a 'hungry' manner, but none of the young men at the table believed her only intent was to 'eat' him.

"Perfect idea as usual Toshi-chan! Let's take him to the viewing room, maybe we can get young Harry-kun to pose for some pictures." The Hitachiin mother grabbed Harry firmly by the arm and tugged him out of his seat, ignoring any complaints from the dark haired boy or her two sons. After the door closed behind the two women, Kaoru turned with a frown towards his grinning brother.

"I want to talk to you about something important Hikaru. I want you to answer honestly." Hikaru was almost taken aback by the serious look on his brother's face and quickly nodded his agreement. "Do you have feelings for Harry-kun?"

"What!? No, of course not Kaoru! I only like girls remember? I just..." Hikaru looked around quickly trying to come up with a plan of attack before going straight for the truth. "I know you like Harry-kun, and I wanted to help you get him… I was hoping this weekend would help set it all up." Kaoru was speechless for a long moment, just staring at his twin with his jaw dropped. Had it been that obvious? Sure there may be a time or two (or a dozen) he caught himself just staring at the teen, but really? Hikaru had noticed it?

"Is that why you invited Harry-kun over this weekend?" Kaoru asked softly, not surprised at all when his brother nodded, coming to stand next to him and pressed a hand to his arm.

"I know he likes you too Kaoru. I wanted to do this so you would be happy with someone." Hikaru glanced away in attempt to hide the light pinking of his cheeks. "Now come on, let's go save your future boyfriend from Okaa-san."

* * *

"Umm… Yuzuha-san, I think you grabbed the wrong size. These pants are very tight," Harry called from behind the changing screen as he wriggled himself into a pair of dark denim jeans. His only response was a few minutes later when he was hit over the head with a long sleeved white t-shirt, that appeared to be too small as well in his eyes.

"Not to worry Harry-kun! They're supposed to be that tight. Now put on the shirt and we'll see about grabbing you some accessories!" Yuzuha was so happy she nearly applauded herself; her boys were always so good about bringing their okaa-san the best toys. First that adorable girl Haruhi, and now this stunning young man! She knew that he was a student, but maybe she could talk Harry into modeling professionally. Profits would skyrocket with her latest clothes on that strapping young body.

Harry stepped out from behind the screen hesitantly, wearing the jeans and t-shirt that seemed to hug his lithe form in all the right places. He lowered his head, hiding his response to Toshi-san's grinning form. Sure, maybe these two thought he looked pretty good in these clothes that seemed like a second skin, but remembering Kaoru's response to seeing him fully…

Harry bit back a sigh, rubbing his arms in an embarrassed manner. Was his body really that horrible, that one look had sent Kaoru running? That rejection had hit him hard, it had been extremely difficult leaving the bedroom when all he wanted to do was run and hide.

"Here Harry-kun; put this on as well," Yuzuha held out a black leather jacket that seemed to make Harry's thin waist even tinier while accenting and making his hips flare. "Now take a seat while we pick out some boots… maybe those combat styled ones? Toshi, I want the ones that go up to the knees but take out the black laces and put in some dark green ones. Also, please go get the new silver necklaces as well as the earrings that were dropped off last week, I think some of those would go great with Harry-kun's look! Now hold still dear while I go get my makeup case alright?"

"Yuzuha-san… really makeup isn't that necessary. I'm sure the outfit is just fine without it," Harry spoke up quickly, trying to back away but managing to only fall into the chair instead. Yuzuha stepped forward and blocked his exit, digging into the small bag and pulling out a tube of black mascara.

"Don't worry sweetie, I'm going to make you look gorgeous! Not that you aren't already, we just need to make those beautiful eyes of yours pop a little more. So first we're going to do your mascara, and then I was thinking just a touch of a forest green eye liner… then maybe a little color on your cheeks just so you don't look too pale, and then a little lip gloss! Nothing too heavy though, maybe a soft peach or something similar, we wouldn't want to make you look like an okama now would we?" As she started to get to work, Harry leaned back in the chair with reluctant acceptance, just how the hell was he going to get out of this? Best to… how had Sirius put it? Oh yes, best to just take it like a man.

* * *

Hikaru and Kaoru looked at each other with a firm pout on their lips; really it shouldn't be that hard for two people of their genius to sneak into one little room right? For forty minutes their Okaa-san had Harry-kun locked up in that room, they wanted to play with Harry too! They had changed into t-shirts and swim trunks, Hikaru holding a separate black pair under his arm for Harry... if they could ever get him away. Hikaru held in a grin as he looked up at the ceiling, ever sense he told Kaoru of Harry's returned affections, Kaoru had been downright bubbly. His brother was nervous, anxious, and Hikaru was pretty sure that spot on the rug where Kaoru was tapping his foot would never be the same again.

"Alright Hikaru, Kaoru! May I present, the lovely Potter-kun?" Toshinko pulled open the door dramatically, causing both the twins to drop their jaws. Harry's eyes looked enormous with the makeup carefully applied by the Hitachiin mother, and the clothes they put on him were pure sin. It was almost a shame they were going to have to strip him down to put him in swim trunks.

"You look great Harry-kun!" Hikaru bounded over, leaning over his shorter friend with a wicked grin before peeking over at his brother to catch his response. Kaoru had brought a hand up to his mouth in an attempt to hide the wicked blush covering his face, but really it did no good; Kaoru was doing a marvelous impression of a tomato. "You really should look into modeling. I bet you would be great at it. Hey, when did you get your ear pierced?"

"I... I don't really think that would be for me Hikaru-kun. And it's a fake." Harry fingered the silver loop on his left ear, glancing around the room nervously trying to look anywhere he could as long as there wasn't a person in his line of sight. "May I go change now Yuzuha-san?"

"I suppose... we did take a good number of pictures. You don't mind if I hold onto them do you? Although I'm sure Sirius-kun would love some copies." Yuzuha gave an almost demonic grin as she held up the digital camera. Harry nearly blanched in return before scurrying behind the changing screen, giving a small "Ow." as he was hit over the head by a pair of swim trunks.

"Change into that Harry-kun! The weather's great and we're going to go try out the new swimming pool that was installed last week. Don't forget to wash off that pretty makeup too!" Hikaru snickered, wincing at the mock punch his younger twin gave towards his arm.

* * *

When Harry saw the pool for the first time, he wasn't too surprised. Like everything else at the Hitachiin manner it was large and over the top, he was pretty positive that 'Olympic-sized' was too small of a term to describe the size of the pool before him. There was a large waterslide, a few different sized diving boards as well as a small alcove for sitting and eating lunch while remaining in the crystal clear water.

He chuckled, watching as the twins ran for the slide in an attempt to get there first before he slipped slowly into the cool water. Shivering he lowered himself down until just his ears and mop of hair were above the water, standing there for a moment to think on what happened back in the dressing rooms. He had noticed the way that Kaoru stared at him in those clothes that Yuzuha-san had provided, and it didn't seem to be in disgust at all. Maybe he misunderstood what happened earlier that morning? Kaoru did seem interested…but maybe that was just wishful thinking.

"Harry-kun! What are you doing over here? We should play a game!" Hikaru swam up and grabbed firmly at Harry's arm while Kaoru grabbed the other.

"Yeah, it's boring playing water games when it's just the two of us! We can finally play that commoner game that Tono was telling us about. I think he called it 'Marco Polo,'" Kaoru smiled, it was easily one that could be mistaken for the ones he gave the customers at the Host Club, but this seemed to have more of a genuine air to it.

* * *

Harry fell back into a lounge chair, exhausted after playing in the pool for hours with the twins. The way those two just seemed to have endless amounts of energy, it really did remind him of that pink battery bunny he had seen when sneaking a peek at the TV while at the Dursleys'. Shaking that thought out of his head, he lifted a hand to shield his eyes from the strong sun rays, only to freeze in place when he realized what was going on in front of him.

Kaoru was drying off with one of the towels provided by the manor's help, his head turned away and laughing at something his twin said as he ran indoors. Harry never thought he would actually be jealous of a towel, but there was a first time for everything. The way that towel got to run over all that silk like pale skin… Merlin help him, he was pretty sure it was all Sirius's fault for being such a pervert.

"Harry-kun! I was thinking about all the other games we could play now that you're here! How about a game of Twister to start?" Hikaru nearly bounced over, reminding Harry vaguely of Hani-sempai, causing him to nod slightly. Hikaru clutched on to the game as well as a few other boxes as Kaoru tugged on Harry's arms and pulled him up. "Let's go play inside!"

* * *

So now they had come full circle; it's amazing how fast memories of a few days could be summed up in a matter of minutes. Harry was still in the game with Kaoru, Hikaru having fallen over a few minutes earlier. Somehow they had ended up with Kaoru underneath him in an awkward version of the crabwalk, and Harry was facing upwards as well, but to reach that green that Hikaru called out...

"Are you okay Kaoru? I need to try my turn now," Harry tilted his head towards Kaoru whose arms were shaking slightly, but he nodded his agreement anyway.

Harry slowly arched his hips upwards, raising his hand from where it had been holding before and tried to tilt himself around, leaning forwards in an attempt to touch the elusive color. He heard Kaoru below him gasp suddenly, jumping up quickly worried that Harry had somehow stepped on something he realized too late that his actions made things worse. The jerking movement had both of them tumbling to the mat, Kaoru flat against the surface with Harry straddling his waist and Harry's face buried against his neck.

"Are you okay Kaoru?" Harry asked quietly after a long moment, his body practically frozen on top of Kaoru's as he realized the situation they had gotten into. He shifted just slightly, noticing for the first time the delicious scent that seemed to be coming off Kaoru. His hair smelled like apples, maybe touched by a bit of cinnamon… or chlorine seeing as they just came from the pool, either way it was heavenly. Barely aware of what he was doing he leaned forward and pressed his lips lightly to the exposed skin below Kaoru's ear.

It took Harry only a split second to realize what he had done, jerking upwards when he felt the sharp intake of breath from the teen below him. Giving one horrified look towards the redhead, he climbed out of the way suddenly and dashed out of the room, leaving the shocked (for two very different reasons) twins behind him.

"Don't let him get away Kaoru." Hikaru didn't need to say anything at all, when he turned to look at where his brother lay before, he was already gone.

* * *

Harry ran blindly down the hallway, making sudden turns again and again in a mad attempt to distance himself from that room as much as possible. With sudden clarity he realized he was near his own room and burst in the door, grabbing automatically for his bag and wildly started dumping his clothes in, while at the same time he tried to find his cellphone.

'_I'll call Haruhi, Sirius…anyone! Even Tamaki, I just have to get out of here now. I can't- I can't believe I did that! He's disgusted, he has to be,'_ Harry thought frantically before giving out a growl of frustration. Where the bloody hell was that fucking cellphone?!

"Harry! Harry open the door! We need to talk!" Hearing Kaoru's voice calling loudly from the hall and the banging on the door only caused the panic to rise once again; Harry's hands were shaking as he dug for the cellphone, so absorbed in his search he didn't realize the door had even opened until he was pressed firmly back into the wall.

"Kaoru! I'm so sorry, I-I didn't mean-." Harry tried desperately to find the words to explain what happened, but his mind drew a blank when he realized that Kaoru's soft lips were pressed firmly against his. Strawberries. That was all Harry could think of at the taste of Kaoru's mouth; those lips applied just the right amount of pressure to his own before he felt the tip of Kaoru's tongue brush against the crease between his own two lips. A gasp of surprise was all that escaped him before Kaoru coaxed him into a deeper kiss, his arms slid up around the taller teen's shoulders as Kaoru's moved around his waist.

"I like you Harry-kun, please don't say what you did was a mistake." A serene smile crossed Kaoru's face, his eyes glowing as he rested his forehead lightly against Harry's. "Be my boyfriend Harry-kun, I don't think I could bear anything other than that."

If Harry thought that smile before was beautiful, it was easily surpassed by the one he received after he gave his consent. He tightened his arms around Kaoru's shoulders, pulling him down a little for another sweet kiss. He had daydreamed about this occurring for weeks now, but hadn't dared to actually hope for it to happen.

"We really should find a way to repay Hikaru, don't you think Kaoru? Although… Haruhi can be pretty oblivious." Kaoru couldn't help but laugh from that last comment, compared to how they had been behaving lately, how could they have the right to call anyone oblivious?

**FIN**

* * *

**Author's Note**: Wow, I would say that easily topped as my longest chapter to date. I'll admit I nearly cut us off where Harry ran from the room after the Twister game, but I thought it best to draw this to a close. What did everyone think? You like it? Personally, I think it was f**ing adorable, cotton candy couldn't be any sweeter.

Thank you all again for your reviews! By the time you all have reached this point, I have frozen the poll in my profile about choosing my next story. *Drum roll* Harry/Tamaki have won by a total of 35% of the votes! Followed not too far behind by Harry/Nekozawa, which stood at a total of 32%.


End file.
